


Hitting Bases with a Symbiote!

by angelicsuccubus (phantomorph)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: First Times, Oral Sex, Other, Tentacles, Teratophilia, reader has experience but not with a symbiote!, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomorph/pseuds/angelicsuccubus
Summary: You and Venom have grown quite comfortable with each other and have started dating, then you two choose to take it a step further. It’s something you’re quite nervous about, but thankfully Venom makes it easier for you.(This is set in an AU where instead of Eddie, it’s the reader that takes his role in the story.)





	Hitting Bases with a Symbiote!

**Author's Note:**

> ( i’ve had this in my drafts for a long while but lemme just say the jokes about tentacle sex enabled me to finish this and reminded me of my insatiable lust for venom)

You’re lying on your bed, ready for the symbiote to make its move. But even if you knew what was about to happen, you couldn’t help but feel nervous! After all, this was your first time with a symbiote! It was far different than a physical body because it didn’t have a solid form. You can only hope you don’t make things too awkward... Hell, you’re already staring at a wall as a sad attempt to contain your nerves.

“Don’t worry kitten...” That deep booming voice uttered at you, moving one tentacle appendage to wipe the sweat off your face, that touch had moved your gaze right back to Venom. God, if it weren’t for that voice and those words it would’ve been his face looming around between your legs. You can’t help but shiver in delight despite your anxieties because it was so hot. It seems like Venom was able to pick up on these reactions because you could hear a snicker in the direction he was in. Did that eternal smile across his fangs grow bigger? 

You couldn’t tell, because before you could think, you felt a sticky ‘hand’ capture one thigh, then the other. It was a strange sensation, but it was pleasurable all at once. Soon these ‘hands’ had swiftly spread your legs apart before they glued themselves into the sides of the bed. “I’ll be gentle.” You hear the voice once more, this time it’s purring deeply.

Then you see his face move itself right in between your legs and before you was that protracted tongue making its way to your clit. You don’t even need for it to touch you to make you wet. You’ve fantasized about him eating you out for so damn long and it was almost a dream come true. It was hard to believe that this was actually going to happen—  
Before you knew it, he was swirling around your clit.

With that, moans escaped your mouth. You try to stop them by moving a knuckle to the inside of it. Though before you can, you’re stopped by a branch of black crawling up your arm that threw it down onto your mattress. It then clung itself deeply on your bed, just like it did with your legs. When you glance over at the other arm, you could note there was also black covering and ensnaring it as well.

“Hiding your moans like this? Now, do you really think that’s the best thing to do?” It seemed like the symbiote had moved himself away for a few seconds to say those oddly pleasurable words to you. But before you even could try to snap back, he continued his work on attacking your clit.

Shit—!

You got loud in an instant without a second thought. Venom, however, didn’t seem to care or know just how much of an issue on why one may need to be quiet when they have neighbors that are wide awake. After all, wasn’t he the type that’d throw someone out the window to protect them? The answer was that: yes, he was. He didn’t have any sense of understanding on what was right and what was wrong in this universe. Even after everything that he’s been through.

He could possibly be reading your own thoughts right now, because his patterns have changed itself. He moves his enormous tongue down to lick your folds and it makes your toes curl in delight. God-! You really didn’t want him to stop!

You wanted more, _so much more._

He knew that for a fact because his tongue started to wander down to your entrance. When you felt the wet tongue tap itself around there, you couldn’t help but shiver in ecstasy. When his tongue actually entered you, you gasped. “...More...” You mutter staring down with glossed eyes, waiting for him to put more of that tongue inside of you. It felt amazing as it was, but you wanted all of it. Well, as much as you can fit inside of you anyways.

“Getting greedy now, I see.” He communicates to you telepathically, all while glancing right at you.

“Shut up.” You reply in your head back at him. “Don’t stop. Go deeper...”

He doesn’t reply back, instead, he follows your orders. He moves deeper inside of you, his tongue tapping at the most sensitive part and wrapping around it the best he could. You can’t grip at your own sheets so you instead grab at air. 

“God... Venom!” You exclaim as his tongue moves around. It was definitely putting you at your limit, you were so close to release.  
If he didn’t read your mind just now, he could probably tell from your pussy tightening around his tongue. Even if it was blatantly obvious, you’re going to tell him anyways. “I’m .. so close...” You say between ragged breaths. After that moment, he moves around with an unrestrained roughness, making sure to hit your sensitive spot and inner walls more often than not.

You finally hit your limit, and your back arches. You could feel some fluid leaking out of you, which Venom manages to taste. 

“You taste so good.” He murmurs, “Who knew humans could taste that good down there?”

_Well - he definitely has a lot to learn. That’s for sure._

As you think about that, you feel the shadowed branches move off your arms and legs. You wonder why he’s doing that, and quickly ask him.

“Why are you releasing me?”  
“So you can latch onto me. It’s harder to do this when I’m not attached to a human body.”  
“Oh..” You realize and remember that he is a parasite. Wait - a symbiote. You remember that he’s quite sensitive to that word right as you think and you mentally apologize for it. But either way, he didn’t have a solid form. You were starting to wonder how this would work again, and you begin to tense up a little.

“Nervous?” He crawls up your body and his face meets gaze with yours, analyzing your facial expression. Was it that obvious? You stare back at him, nodding softly before you’re able to regain your words. “Yeah...”

“I told and promised you, I’ll be gentle. You’re already wet down there so no penetration would hurt.”

Your face heats up instantly at the comment and you quickly exclaim to Venom, “Stop acting like I’m a virgin-!”  
“I know you aren’t. But you haven’t done this with a symbiote. It scares you. But I mean my words.” He moves in to give you a kiss to reassure you, before more of his body begins to develop.

You watch as a ‘chest’ develops on him, then a phallic appendage. You don’t see any legs on him, though you do see his arms and hands develop. Those hands move to your thighs once more and hoist your body up. Then he moves your bottom half against you and his appendage pushes itself into you.

The sudden insertion causes you to gasp, but then any sort of surprise that you had turned into moans. The appendage started to move more rapidly and on instinct, you hold onto his shoulders to keep you steady.

“You humans are quite... demanding.” He can’t help but laugh in a rather husky manner.

Oddly enough, you found it more hot than irksome. Thankfully, he listens to your request and does what you ask. You could tell by now you’re not going to be able to walk for days, but did you care? No. You didn’t.

You’re even more pleased when you hear the symbiote make some rather gratifying noises with you, most of these being loud grunts and breaths.

In between those noises, he calls out your name, then tells you: “I think.. I’m at my limit.”

You can tell he’s not lying, because you can really feel him throb inside of you at that moment.

As wanton and as risky of an idea as it seemed, you slowly ask him: “Please... cum inside of me.”

“Are you sure...?”

You weren’t sure nor were you knowledgeable of what his cum was like, not what it would do to you, but you reply shakily with a “...Yes.”

Though since you two were telepathically linked, he explains it for you. “It won’t do anything... of those effects...”  
His reply is quite vague and unfocused, and it’s said in a whine. But you couldn’t blame him; he wanted to cum, and so did you.

You’ll just figure symbiote biology later and take precautions if needed.

With some final thrusts made by Venom, you scream out, your vision going white as you feel all of Venom’s load enter itself inside of you. You feel some of it leak down your thighs, but you don’t bother to get a proper look. However, if you did, you’d notice that the color seemed to be an onyx black, much like Venom himself.

Now starting to feel tired after your first time with Venom, you gently flop onto your bed, your head now hitting the pillow. Venom seemed to disappear when you had made your first movements outside of sex, much to your chagrin. However, you did know that he was a part of you and even with his physical form invisible, he would still be with you. That gave you a sense of relief, it was almost like a security blanket. Keeping you both comforted and protected at all times, along with so much more. You had to say, he really was the best lover you’ve ever had.

“Let’s do this again.” He reproduces his face once more on your arm, looking right at you. You could tell he was trying to be seductive, but it didn’t quite work since you were both tired and he had also interrupted his sentence with a loud yawn that caused you to giggle.

“Oh, we will. Not tonight, the both of us need to sleep.” You smile warmly, moving your head towards his to kiss him before closing your eyes and going to sleep.


End file.
